A security system may monitor a region that includes a plurality of partitions, and a user of the security system may want to designate at least one of the plurality of partitions as a highly secure one of the plurality of partitions, for example, a gun vault or a server room that should be armed at all times. For ease of use, a remote interface device or an application running on the remote interface device may allow the user to select all of the plurality of partitions and execute a global action, such as remotely disarming each of the plurality of partitions. However, when such a global action is executed, the highly secure one of the plurality of partitions may be disarmed along with other ones of the plurality of partitions.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods for executing a global action in connection with a security system monitoring a region.